1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a molded plastic support frame for an under-the-counter drawer-type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having a pull-out drawer supported in a cabinet are known in the art. The dishwasher may include a single, pull-out drawer or wash tub or, in some cases, the dishwasher will include an upper, pull-out drawer forming a first wash tub for washing dishware and, a lower pull-out drawer forming a second wash tub that can be used to supplement the first wash tub. In any event, known drawer-type wash tubs are mounted to extensible rails that are carried by or mounted to an enclosed cabinet. Typically, the cabinet is positioned under a kitchen countertop adjacent to cabinetry or other kitchen appliances.
Manufacturers of home appliances face a highly competitive market. Thus, there is a constant struggle to reduce both the number and complexity of various parts of the appliance, as well as to lower costs associated with manufacturing without detracting from an established level of quality. One method found to reduce both the number of parts and manufacturing costs is to re-evaluate the type of materials used to construct the appliance. One area of investigation has focused on the enclosed cabinet and associated structure.
Given that a dishwasher is placed under a kitchen countertop adjacent to cabinetry, walls or other appliances, there is no need for an enclosed cabinet. In recognition of this fact, manufacturers of conventional dishwashers have done away with the enclosed cabinet and developed an assembly which mounts a washing tub on minimal support structure that is positioned under the countertop. While this solution is fine for conventional dishwashers, drawer-type dishwashers require specific structure for supporting extensible rails that enable one or more wash tubs to slide in and out. In addition, structure must be provided for raising and lowering one or more lid members that seal against upper peripheral lips of the wash tubs during a washing operation.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a low cost, easily manufactured frame for a drawer-type dishwasher that includes specific structure for supporting a laterally movable washing chamber and a vertically shiftable lid member.